


A New Development

by Adrian_Crevan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_Crevan/pseuds/Adrian_Crevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Undertaker wakes up to find that he has mysteriously sprouted ears and a tail-- When Grell drops in for a visit and is curious about said ears and tail, things get a bit out of hand. Grell/Undertaker lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow! Guess I can’t wear this anymore, either. Damn, these ears are sensitive,” Undertaker muttered, setting his hat down next to him on his desk. He rubbed the back of his head, being careful not to bump the two silver cat ears that were now on top of it. “And just popping up outta nowhere, too…”  
This morning, he’d woken up as usual, pushing up the lid of one of the coffins he always slept in. As he’d stumbled sleepily to the bathroom, he caught sight of himself in the hall mirror and stopped dead in his tracks. “Wha- Cat ears?” He’d immediately put his hands to his head, no sooner flinching away as the new ears were, as it turns out, incredibly sensitive. “Wait… Does that mean…?” He twisted around to get a glimpse down his back. Sure enough, there was a long silver tail poking out just below the small of his back.  
“Well, that’s going to be a bother…” He said, twisting back around to look at himself in the mirror once more. “I just wanna know where these came from, though!” He reached up to try touching an ear again, but a bit gentler this time. It twitched almost of its own accord, though he could feel the reflex. “I wonder…” He started to lightly scratch the base of this new ear. “Ah!” He felt a wave of pleasure overtake him, nearly bringing him to his knees. His bare shoulders shuddered as he let out a moan which deepened into a… growl? No, it was gentler… a purr? Yes, that was it, a purr. “O-okay… Let’s not do that again,” He regained his balance and withdrew his hand from where it still rested on top of his head. In the mirror, he could see that he was now blushing profusely from that experience. “I should really just not touch these at all, should I?” He wondered aloud.  
“But what about… this?” He reached behind him and grasped the slender tail, which was now twitching back and forth. He suddenly felt a wave of anxiety as his hand clamped down on it. Ignoring this feeling, he pulled it forward and gently tugged on it. Without warning, a shock of pain ran up his spine, and his legs all but gave out. Now in a heap on the floor, he let go of the tail which was now swinging violently back and forth in the air. “Alright,” He said, struggling back to his feet. “Just don’t touch either of them. Got it.”


	2. Chapter 2

He continued back to his room to get dressed (stopping to cut a hole in the back of his robe to accommodate this inconvenient tail). When he was done, he started to head back to the front of the building. But he just had to stop again to make certain these ears were real, which resulted in quite a bit more blushing. Once he’d confirmed he was indeed awake, he went ahead to the front, where he sat down at the desk and tried to figure out exactly how this could’ve happened. He wasn’t able to think long, however, before he was interrupted by a blur of red dashing through the door. “Whoa, Grell!” He was just able to get out before he was glomped from behind by the red-clad figure.   
Grell leaned up close to Undertaker’s face and whispered. “Yes~?” She let him go and walked around to face him. “I notice you’ve got a bit of a new development, should we say~?” She gestured at the ears, which were now tilted forwards, catching every word. “Mm, can I touch them~?” She reached out a hand to caress one of the ears, but her wrist was caught fast by Undertaker, whose ears were now flat against his hair, and the tail, which she hadn’t noticed until now, was twitching back and forth irritably.  
“No. Don’t you dare,” Undertaker knew exactly what she was trying to do. He wasn’t about to let her get away with something like that. He looked up at her. “I know what you’re trying to do, Grell.”  
“My, my… There’s no reason to be so defensive, I just wanted to feel them~.” She honestly wasn’t sure what would happen, but based on his reaction, she now had a pretty clear idea why he didn’t want anybody touching those ears. And that just made her want to touch them even more, just to see. “You’ll let me, won’t you~?” Undertaker’s grip on her wrist tightened. “Heh, I’ve got two hands, you kn-“ Before she could finish this sentence, his other hand shot up and grasped her other wrist.   
“Mm, what were you saying just now?” Undertaker chuckled. “You did know you weren’t going to be able to get away with it, didn’t you?” He tightened his grip on both wrists, getting a small whimper from Grell.   
“Ah~! You just slay me, Unnie~.” She got a grimace at that remark and smirked. She stopped struggling and relaxed. When she felt his grip loosen just the slightest bit, she suddenly twisted out of his grip and bounded toward the other end of the room. “Now what’re you going to do about it~?” She asked, sitting down on a coffin.   
“I don’t have to do anything now, as long as you don’t try anything,” Undertaker said, absentmindedly fiddling with his tail. He redirected his gaze to her. “And you better n-“ As he looked over to where she was moments ago, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.   
“You really should watch your opponent’s movements closer, you can hardly call yourself a cat the way you are now~.” Grell swiftly moved her hand up to scratch one of his ears. She felt him tense up, then shudder and relax as she started to gently scratch the base of one ear. He let out a soft moan, clearly trying hard to stay quiet. “Ah, so this is what happens~.” She continued to scratch the one ear while reaching her other hand up to scratch the other one at the same time.  
“Ah!” The pleasure was indescribable, and overwhelming, as Grell scratched both his sensitive ears. Undertaker tried to keep quiet, but it was getting harder and harder. Finally, knowing he’d already lost, he moaned out loud, deepening into a long purr. “T-there… You h-happy now?” He managed, still shuddering with pleasure, as of course, Grell had not let up quite yet.  
“Mm… Not quite yet, darling~,” She continued to scratch an ear with one hand, while reaching down with her other hand to scratch the very base of his tail. His back arched violently and he let out a long, loud moan/purr. “You see, I bet you didn’t even know that little bit, did you~? I spend quite a lot of time chatting with Sebastian about his precious cats, and I’ve learned quite a bit about their ‘pleasure spots’~.”   
This was an odd sensation. It was pleasurable, no doubt, but it was different from what he got from his ears. “I…I didn’t know about t-that, no.” He was blushing so deeply that one could feel the heat rising from his skin. Suddenly Grell stopped scratching altogether, which left him (much as it pained him to admit it) wanting more. “Why’d you stop?” He asked before he could stop himself. It was her idea to start this, after all. Why stop now? Wait, what was he thinking? He couldn’t allow these desires to blur what was going on.  
“Oh, so you were enjoying it, then~.” Grell said, softly running a hand over both ears and earning a small mewl from Undertaker. “Shall I continue~?” She inquired.  
“N-no,” It pained him to say it, for he so badly wanted her to continue. “Don’t.”  
“Why not~? You sound like you want it sooo badly~ You are a cat, after all, such selfish creatures~.” He tensed up and Grell knew she’d struck a nerve. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. “Give in to your selfish desires~.”  
Feeling her hot breath on his ear drove him up the wall with desire. “P-please… Don’t do that,” He struggled out, blushing deeper.  
“It’s not like Unnie to be so unsure of himself, now is it~? Whatever could be wrong with getting what you desire~?” She said, trailing a hand down to rest on the base of his tail. Undertaker groaned softly at this tease and Grell smirked. “There we go, this is what you want, isn’t it~?” She just barely ran her fingertip over the spot, causing him to arch his back slightly and earning a moan.   
I don’t want it, I don’t want it, I don’t want it. He repeated in his mind, trying to convince himself it was true. But it wasn’t true. It was painfully obvious it wasn’t. It was obvious to Grell too, he knew. Finally understanding he’d lost this battle, he gave in. “Y-yes… That’s what I want…” He felt himself blushing harder than ever as he uttered these words.  
“What do you want, again~?” Grell knew exactly what he wanted, but she enjoyed teasing him like this. “Just tell me, and I can give it to you~.” She said, tracing a fingertip up his neck, sending chills down his spine.   
He knew she enjoyed seeing him like this, desperate. He wanted to turn around and yell at her for doing such a thing, but he was afraid that she would stop altogether. As much as he hated to admit it, being submissive like this felt good. He wanted more. “I…I want this!” He cried out; immediately arching his back as Grell whipped her hand down to scratch that sweet spot again. He moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure take control again.   
“I knew it, you selfish cat~.” Grell walked around to face him and began undoing his robe. Her fingers moved fast, the robe swiftly falling off onto the floor. She shrugged off her own coat and put her hand out to caress Undertaker’s face, pushing his bangs out of the way. She wasted no time in pushing her lips to his, reaching up once more to scratch one ear. She mentally smirked as she felt him shudder and moan into the kiss. He reached out to try and undo her vest. “Oh, an eager kitty, aren’t we~?” She said, pulling out of the kiss to finish undoing her vest for him. She shrugged off the vest and unbuttoned her shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Undertaker's ears twitched anxiously. Now that they were both bare-chested, he realized for the first time that he was with another man. Was he sure he actually wanted this? Seeming to sense his apprehension, Grell pulled him into a passionate kiss. He willingly gave up his mouth to her wandering tongue and all his inhibitions flew out the window as he lost himself in the kiss.  
Grell shrugged off her shirt without difficulty and ran her fingers through her soon-to-be lover’s hair, gently brushing her fingers over his ears. She was satisfied when he sighed softly into the kiss. Slowly she ran her hand down his chest and torso, reaching down to palm the growing bulge in his pants. His breath hitched and he broke the kiss to moan gently.  
“G-Grell…” He groaned again as she gave his groin a firm squeeze.  
“Yes~?” She smirked at his expression as she continued to palm him.  
“Please…” He moaned and unintentionally ground his hips against her hand. His member was aching with need, and he couldn’t wait much longer.  
She understood what he was asking for. Promptly, she managed to get off his boots and pants. She smirked up at him as his member sprung free. “Commando, hm~? I like it…kinky~,” His face flushed in response to that comment. “Well, no matter~.” She stood up and pulled him into another heated kiss, purposefully ignoring his obviously needy cock for the time being. Instead, she deepened the kiss while allowing her hands to wander over his chest. She noticed he had started to reach forward to pleasure himself and slid her hands to the side to push his shoulders back, getting a groan of protest from him. “Don’t worry, I’ll have you taken care of soon enough~. Just enjoy it for now~.” She trailed her fingertips down his torso, stopping short of his groin.  
He whimpered at this tease and attempted to reposition himself so her hand rested on his member, but his breath hitched as that became unnecessary. Grell had trailed her hand down just a bit further, and wrapped her hand around his girth. He groaned softly as she began to stroke his length at a teasingly slow pace. His tail twitched impatiently back and forth until its owner was pulled into yet another passion-driven kiss, his lover picking up the pace of her hand slightly.  
She continued pumping his member while moving her mouth down to suck gently on his neck. Undertaker moaned and tilted his chin up to give her better access to his neck. She took the invitation and began leaving kisses over his throat and collarbone. Once she had significantly marked him, she moved down a touch further to suck on one pink nipple, rolling the other one between her thumb and forefinger. He groaned softly. At this, Grell moved over to give the other nipple the same treatment. When she was done, she moved down further leaving kisses down his pale torso. She soon removed her hand from his cock and replaced it with long, slow licks along the length of it.   
He moaned. “Just… Just get on with it already… I c-can’t wait any longer.”  
“If you insist, darling~.” She smirked before taking him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip of his member while one of her hands worked the rest of his length and the other hand gently fondled his balls. He bucked his hips with a groan and tangled his hands in her hair. The sudden movement caught her a bit by surprise, but she recovered quickly and began bobbing her head. Her hands rested on his thighs to support herself. She took him all the way into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She swallowed around his cock and mentally smirked as he moaned out, putting the back of his hand to his mouth to avoid being too loud. She swallowed again.  
“Wh-Where did you l-learn how to do this s-so well?” Undertaker managed out between shuddering moans as she began bobbing her head again. His member was throbbing and ready to burst, but he tried to hold back to extend the pleasure as long as possible. That didn’t last long however, as she swallowed around him again and pushed him over the edge. He threw his head back and bit down on his hand to keep from moaning aloud, though he couldn’t keep from letting a long purr escape from deep in his throat. Grell swallowed all the liquid and immediately pulled him into another impassioned kiss without bothering to wipe the trail of white from the corner of her mouth. Tasting his own fluid was strangely arousing, and he allowed her to deepen the kiss. All too soon, she pulled away and stood up, wiping at her mouth.   
“Get on the desk.” She ordered him. Her voice no longer held the flamboyant note it usually did. Instead, it was low and husky with lust.


End file.
